Pieces
by yumi-2121331
Summary: Maybe he was in peices but maybe it all made sense in the end.


**SONG FIC**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own the song(Pieces by Sum 41) or Bleach(Obviously Tite Kubo)**

**BE NICE! It's my first time doing something like this!**

**

* * *

**

_**I tried to be perfect,  
But nothing was worth it,  
I don't believe it makes me real.**_

He watched her one day; obsessing over Aizen of course. What was it about the man? She had started out with 'captains' are so strong, then went to 'Aizen' is so strong. When had that happened?

He didn't want to be a Shinigami, no, but he still tried his best and he was a captain. So what was it?

Aizen was perfect.

So how were you to know what was an act of kindness and what was kindness from his heart?

_**I thought it'd be easy,  
But no one believes me,  
I meant all the things I said.**_

He had been accused many times of not feeling; an ice scripture came to life. When he was younger it was an ice demon.

But then there came _her_. She didn't care what others' said, she didn't care how he acted, she just wanted to be friends.

Simple, oh so simple.

Then he started watching her more. He'd opened up. He _liked_ her, _trusted_ her.

He'd told her.

"I trust you. You're the only person I really like."

If he'd said to anyone else they'd think he'd went mad. They wouldn't believe his words; just think he meant it as a sarcastic dry joke even if it didn't sound like that.

She clearly didn't believe him enough._****_

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.

He was cold down to the core. That's what people say.

Your core is your soul right?

Cold isn't welcoming, cold doesn't love._****_

This place is so empty,  
My thoughts are so tempting,  
I don't know how it got so bad.

The first time the thought crossed his mind he thought nothing of it.

It would pass it was a phase. Everything would work out, things between him and Hinamori would smooth out. It wouldn't come again.

But as he sat in his office, alone, his thoughts flowing freely, he wondered. There was blank paper, hell, he didn't even need to write something.

There was nothing. What was there left. It couldn't be replaced.

He looked around the empty office.

Nothing.

He was starting to feel cold inside. Maybe he was literally cold to the core.

_**Sometimes it's so crazy,  
that nothing can save me,  
But it's the only thing that I have.**_

He was running around. There was another attack.

Things had to get done, Hell Butterflies had to be sent out, orders had to be given.

People had to fight.

Sparks, clashes of metal. Blood and coughs and death.

This was his life.

He felt a sword graze next to his eye.

'_Focus on the fight damn it!'__****_

If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.

He was reckless at times. He felt it was his job.

He might not have wanted to do this but he was now; it was his job to do it as best he can.

He coughed up more blood and stumbled, catching himself on Hyourinmaru but picked himself back up and ran at the enemy sword held high.

He was going to die this way, it was inevitable._****_

On my own...

He was a loner. He was better off that way.

People drag you down. That's what he kept telling himself as he saw others together.

You don't have time. Just another excuse.

You don't need them. He was independent. No one wanted to hang around him to much anyways.

He was stubborn and a jackass._****_

I tried to be perfect,  
It just wasn't worth it,  
Nothing could ever be so wrong.

He just wanted to puke. _Anything_ to get rid of this sick feeling.

Perfect, _perfect_ Aizen had betrayed Soul Society.

Perfect. Aizen had never been perfect but he acted like he was.

He curled up into a tighter ball and screwed his eyes shut.

_He'd_ tried to be perfect. To be perfect did you have to act? Pretend? Lead people on?

Even if you didn't do something as retched as Aizen; isn't that so… _disappointing_? To try to be so perfect, seem _flawless_.

_**It's hard to believe me,  
It never gets easy,  
I guess I knew that all along.**_

He leaned back against the wall and glanced over at the lower ranked fifth division member.

It wasn't his responsibility to take care of the boy but somehow he pitied him.

"It'll happen again and at some point in time you'll be able to continue on more quickly than this."

"When will that be?"

"No time soon but eventually."

"You're saying it gets better?"

"No."_****_

If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,

He stood still not moving.

So Yamamoto finally decided.

He could see people crying, wondering why in the back of his mind.

Those people were too close. He hadn't meant to let them get that close.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," Yamamoto started, "You are too much of a threat to Soul Society with all of the things going on."

He knew it was coming; everyone who had so much power had the same fate.

So it would be broken to everyone that he had left the Gotei Thirteen.

_**That I'm better off on my own.**_

* * *

**My first crack at song fic! How was it? I know it's not the best but hey, it's my first time and it's harder than it looks.**


End file.
